S01E04- Brennidon
' Brennidon '''ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie '''Legend of the Seeker.' Zusammenfassung Wärend Richard in Brennidon seine Mutter sucht und gegen die D'Haraner kämpft, müssen Zedd und Kahlan klären ob ein Junge mit dem namen Allart wirklich Zedds Sohn ist. Handlung Kahlan hilft den Leuten in einem Lager indem sie Streits klärt. Richard trennt sich von Kahlan und Zedd um ein paar Leuten jagen zu gehen. Zedd will Richard erst nicht gehen lassen trifft dann aber auf eine alte Bekannte mit dem Namen Silvia.Richard geht jagen und findet dabei die Stadt Brennidon, in welche er geboren ist. Richard nähert sich er Stadt und trifft einen alten Mann bei einem Friedhof, der ihm erzählt was die D'Harer getan haben um Richard vor mehr als zwei Jahrzenten zu töten.Richard geht nach Brennidon und rettet eine Frau die von Soldaten aus D'Hara hingerichtet werden soll. Die D'Harer jagen daraufhin Richard und sperren die Stadt ab.Richard wir von einer Frau gerettet, die behauptet seine Mutter zu sein. thumb|292px|Richards MutterIn ihrem haus darf er sich verstecken und trifft auch seinen Bruder Mark, wärend die D'Harer weiter nach ihm suchen.Silvia stellt Zedd Allart vor, der Zedds Sohn sein soll. Zedd behauptet das es nicht sein Sohn sein kann und bittet nach einem Streit mit Silvia Kahlan um Hilfe. Sie soll zeigen, dass Allart nicht sein Sohn ist.Mark sagt er will Richard helfen und bringt ihn in eine Scheune. Er schließt ihn dort aber ein und ruft die D'Harer. Als diese ankommen ist Richard aber bereits geflohen.Kahlan versucht unterdessen zu klären ob Allart Zedds Sohn ist und erfährt ein Geheimnis von Zedd. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss das Allart nicht Zedds Sohn ist.In Brennidon holen die D'Harer alle Frauen und wollen wissen wer Richards Mutter ist.Kahlan verkündet nun das Allart nicht Zedds Sohn ist und Allart erzählt das er ein Problem mit seiner Angst hat und glaubt deshalb ein schlechter Jäger zu sein. Zedd will ihm helfen.Richards Mutter hält eine Ansprache und sagt das sie Richards Mutter ist. Die D'Harer wollen sie verhaften alles, als dann plötzlich alle Frauen behaupteten Richards Mutter zu sein. Die D'Harer nehmen daher alle Frauen gefangen.Richard geht zu mark und hat einen Plan, den beide auch gleich ausführen.Mark übergibt Richard den D'Harer und behauptet sich von seiner Mutter abzuwenden. Er fordert bei der Hinrichtung von richard und seiner Mutter dabei zu sein.Unterdessen zeigt Zedd Allart ein wenig Hokus Pokus und behauptet das ert seine angst verschwinden lassen hat. Dies soll Allart Mut geben, der nun mehr an sich glaubt.Richard erzählt im Gefängnis seiner Mutter das alle geplant sei und sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss.Zedd erfährt am nächsten Tag das Richard in Brennidon ist und reitet mit Kahlan los um ihn zu retten.Richard soll am Mittag hingerichtet werden. thumb|296px|Richards HinrichtungKurz bevor er mit dem Schwert der Wahrheit auf dem Dorfplatz hingerichtet wird, wird er von mark gerettet.Zedd kommt dazu und befreit Richard von seinen Fesseln. Richard, Kahlan, Zedd und alle anderen im Dorf kämpfen daraufhin gegen die D'Haraner und gewinnen.Richard erfährt nun, dass es sich bei der Frau doch nicht um seine Mutter handelt, diese aber noch lebt.Nun erfährt man auch was das Geheimnis ist, welches zur Zeit nur Zedd und Kahlan kennen. Zedd ist Richards Großvater. Darsteller 'Hauptdarsteller' *'Craig Horner als Richard Cypher' *'Bridged Regan als Kahlan Amnell' *'Bruce Spence als Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander' 'Gast- und Nebendarsteller' *'James Davies als Mark' *'Rachel Nash als Brigid' *'Eryn Wilson als Andrew' *'Nicola Kawana als Sylvia' *'Peter Feeney als Otto Nyth' Quelle: Legendoftheseeker.de Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode